This invention relates to the field of inflatable containers of resilient sheet material, comprising interconnected panels to form the end and peripheral side walls.
In accordance with the present invention, an inflatable container is provided which includes a peripheral side wall and end walls, in which the peripheral side wall includes a plurality of inflatable cells of flexible sheet material. The greater the number of inflatable cells for a given dimensional wall area, the closer to a given geometric configuration can such wall area be maintained when it is inflated. If for example a wall panel of substantially flat geometric configuration has only one inflatable panel, when inflated it will tend to balloon into an ovular or circular configuration. By contrast, if such wall panel is made up of a plurality of inflatable cells, as taught by the invention described herein, the panel will more nearly retain its intended flat geometric configuration. Each cell being smaller, its ballooning dimension will be less. By reducing the ballooning dimension of each inflatable wall panel or cell, the storage cavity will likewise be increased.